Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{6.300\times 10^{-2}} {9.0\times 10^{-2}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{6.300} {9.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-2}} {10^{-2}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 0.70 \times 10^{-2\,-\,-2}$ $= 0.70 \times 10^{0}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the right without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $0.70$ is the same as $7.00 \div 10$ , or $7.00 \times 10^{-1}$ $ = {7.00 \times 10^{-1}} \times 10^{0} $ $= 7.00\times 10^{-1}$